Expectation
by saku-hina41
Summary: Intento borrar tu número de teléfono más de diez veces al día Trato de borrarte, intento borrarte de mis pensamientos Pero mi corazón se arrepiente en los últimos dígitos de tu número Así que volvemos a hablarnos y yo sonrío nuevamente


**Expectation**

Después de llevar una relación por más de dos años hay cosas que a Sakura le empiezan a inquietar de Sasuke, lo ama y no lo dejara ir tan fácil hacía que empezara a buscar de hacerlo regresar a ella.

Sakura está desesperada, molesta y con ganas de golpear a su amado novio. Ya que después de dos años de una maravillosa relación el cambia radicalmente no es el mismo y ella no sabe que hacer lo ama, pero está cansada quiere olvidarlo pero siempre cae de nuevo ante el.

_Intento borrar tu número de teléfono más de diez veces al día_

_Trato de borrarte, intento borrarte de mis pensamientos_

_Pero mi corazón se arrepiente en los últimos dígitos de tu número_

_Así que volvemos a hablarnos y yo sonrío nuevamente_

Después de todo el amor que le profesaba comenzó a cambiar con ella, ya no la buscaba y no le prestaba la misma atención que antes, ni siquiera la celaba con sus amigos como al principio.

Así que empezara con un plan para volver a conquistarlo aunque le sea difícil pensar que tal vez después de todo no pueda hacerlo lo intentara ya que lo ama demasiado

_Aunque odie sentirme inquieta por Ti_

_Debido a mi orgullo aún no puedo decirlo_

_Hay muchos chicos que esperan por mí_

_Pero me preocupa más el mensaje_

_Que sigues enviando secretamente…_

Aún recuerda que para conquistarlo cambio el modo en que vestía siempre había sido una chica alegre y adorable por lo mismo siempre se vestía como una muñequita, con colores alegres y nada atrevido.

Cuando empezó a relacionarse más con él se dio cuenta que le gustaban las cosas sexys así que poco a poco cambio su vestuario algo sexy pero no vulgar además el l decía que amaba ese toque de ternura con sensualidad así que ¿Por qué ahora cambio y ya no la alagaba cuando se vestía para él?

_Por tu culpa, Por tu culpa me vuelvo loca Wah-Ah-Ah~_

_Por tu culpa, Por tu culpa me vuelvo loca Wah-Ah-Ah~_

_Delante de mí hablas cariñosamente con esa chica_

_Me ves molesta pero actúas como si nada pasara y sonríes_

_No me gusta sentirme así por eso intento olvidarte otra vez_

_Mientras trato de olvidarte sigo sufriendo_

No quería darme cuenta que estabas con alguien más mi amor por ti me cegaba pero había situaciones que por más que quisiera ocultar saltaban demasiado a la vista. Y es que el ver como contestabas esas llamadas tan cariñosamente y te alejabas de mí, no podía creer que ni siquiera intentaras no hacerlo delante de mí.

Me volvía loca al pensar quien era la que te alejaba de mí y el por qué me cambiabas por ella; yo te daba todo lo mejor de mí me arreglaba especial para ti, ni siquiera volteaba a ver a los chicos que intentaba coquetear no me interesaban ya que yo tenía al mejor hombre a mi lado y que además me amaba ¿cierto?

_¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me estoy volviendo loca por tu culpa_

_¿No puedes estar satisfecho sólo conmigo? Mi corazón se rompe_

_Hay muchos chicos que sólo se fijan en mí pero_

_¿Por qué sigo esperando tu llamada como una tonta?_

_Como una tonta espero tu llamada_

_Como una tonta sigo esperando_

Comencé a preparar la revancha aunque en el fondo sabía que si no funcionaba te dejaría pero guardaba la esperanza que esta vez llagarías a mí para no irte más.

Compre ropa, maquillaje y perfume sensual te haría que vinieras a mi rogándome amor te recordaría que era yo la única que te amaba y te comprendía a la perfección a demas de que era la única mujer como tu decías "que con solo mi voz te enloquecía "así que espera y veras el cambio y dejaras a esa mujer que intenta apartarte.

_Sólo quiero que vengas a mí_

_Ven a mí, estoy llamándote_

_Sólo quiero que me des tu amor_

_Date prisa y muéstrame tu corazón_

_¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Mi corazón está confundido_

_¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Mi corazón sólo te busca a Ti_

_Te Odio, Te Odio y me vuelvo loca pero_

_Tus sonrientes labios, tus labios, tus labios _

Te cite ese día en mi casa aunque me costo que vinieras ya que me ponías mil excusas últimamente.

Te hice esperar en la sala con la luz baja mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme para darte la sorpresa, ojos delineados, labios rojos, perfume seductor y un corsé negro con una tanga de encaje eran la combinación perfecta para volver a conquistarte.

Baje lentamente hasta la sala tú estabas mandando un mensaje me moleste un poco pero no diría nada aun, puse la música y volviste la mirada a la entraba bailaba al ritmo de la música algo lento mientras veía tu cara de intriga y fascinación al ver como estaba en esos momentos.

_Tu Voz, Tu Voz, Tu Voz_

_Mi corazón se estremece!_

_Te haré volver a mí otra vez _

_Haré que te vuelvas loco por mí Sí _

_Voy a hacerlo de tal manera que no podrás estar sin mí_

_Sólo espera_

_Te volverás loco por mí _

Baile la lenta melodía mientras tu mirada me recorría completamente me tocaba sensualmente provocando tus más íntimos sentidos, camine hacia a ti te bese la mejilla intentaste tomarme de la mano peor no te deje moví mis caderas frente a ti y me sentí la mujer más sensual al voltear y ver la reacción que había provocado en ti.

Me senté a ahorcadas en tus piernas tomando tus manos con las mías para que no me tocaras me acerque lo más que pude a tú cara peo sin besarte. Te mire y por un momento me pierdo en tu intensa mirada después me levante y camine al sillón del frente me senté en ese instante tu celular sonó y aproveche para decirte lo que quería.

**Amor dime quien es más importante ahora el mensaje de esa otra persona o ver como termino este pequeño show para ti?- tu reacción era lo que esperaba tiraste el celular**

**No importa el mensaje ni de quien es, solo importa ver a la mujer que tanto amo así como ahora- sonreíste mientras caminaste y me besaste**

**No deje que el beso avanzara a más ya que eso destruiría mis planes que tenía para conquistarte nuevamente. Apegue mi cuerpo al tuyo mientras susurre unas palabras a tu oído mientras sentía la tensión que se acumulaba en ti al oír lo que pronuncie.**

_Te volverás loco por mí_

_Llegaré a Ti_

_Sólo espera!_

Me separe de ti tome tu celular y camine hasta el baño donde bote el celular en el escusado, tu cara de asombro me desconcertó pero rápidamente la cambiaste al sentir mis besos en tu cuello. Claro estaba que no permitiría que volvieras a estar en contacto con alguien más ya que a partir de ese día estarías tan loco por mí que solo me verías a mí.

Porque esto solo sería el principio de lo que haría para volverte loco.


End file.
